Madagascar 4
Madagascar 4 is a 2021 musical comedy adventure film. The voice actors Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, Alec Baldwin and Sherri Shepherd return for the sequel, joined by Luke Evans, Evangeline Lilly, André 3000, Jim Carrey, Stephen Fry, Lee Pace, Orlando Bloom, Jemaine Clement, John Cleese, Amy Poehler, Anna Faris, Christina Applegate, and Jenny Slate. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex the lion *Chris Rock as Marty the zebra, Alex's best friend *David Schwimmer as Melman the giraffe, Gloria's boyfriend. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the hippopotamus, Melman's girlfriend *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII the wise and kind old ring-tailed lemur, the former king of Madagascar and Alex's mentor *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice the aye-aye, Julien's advisor *Andy Richter as Mort the mouse lemur, Julien's best friend *Jim Carrey as Henry James Waternoose, a selfish and cowardly Bengal tiger with a grudge against Alex *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman, a fox and a skilled archer living in Esgaroth *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel, a rabbit and the elven Chief of the Mirkwood Guards serving under Thranduil, who develops romantic feelings towards Bard and falls in love with him. *Orlando Bloom as Legolas, Tauriel's boyfriend. *Lee Pace as Thranduil, a laid-back cockatoo and the aloof and cold-hearted Elven king of the northern part of Mirkwood. *André 3000 as Zuba the lion, Alex's father *Alec Baldwin as Makunga the lion, the main villain of the second film who gets reformed by Alex in the film *Sherri Shepherd as Florrie the lion, Alex's mother *Jessica Chastain as Gia the Italian jaguar, Alex's love interest. *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Russian tiger. *Martin Short as Stefano the Italian sea lion. *Jenny Slate as Zoe Waternoose, a kangaroo and Henry's wife *John Cleese as Clive, a Gigantopithecus *Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town, a llama and the pompous and greedy mayor of the settlement of Men at Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain. *Tom McGrath as Skipper the penguin *Jemaine Clement as Niko, a lizard who pretended to be Julien’s friend *Conrad Vernon as Mason the chimpanzee *Chris Miller as Kowalski the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man *Christopher Knights as Private the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man *John DiMaggio as Rico the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man Trivia * It is the longest movie in the trilogy. * It is set after the events of Madagascar 3. The film’s script and plot Songs #You Should Be Dancing - Bee Gees #Father and Son - Cat Stevens #Right Back Where We Started From - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Christina Applegate, Cedric the Entertainer, Anna Faris, Andy Richter and Amy Poehler #Party Rock Anthem - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter #Hot n Cold - Christina Applegate, Anna Faris and Amy Poehler #Home - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Christina Applegate, Cedric the Entertainer, Anna Faris, Andy Richter, Amy Poehler, Luke Evans, Evangeline Lilly, Orlando Bloom, Lee Pace, André 3000, Alec Baldwin, Sherri Shepherd, Jessica Chastain, Bryan Cranston and Martin Short #I See Fire - Luke Evans, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter #The Last Goodbye - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter #A Friend for Life - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter #The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd Category:Films